fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Faye (Shadows of Valentia)
, Efi |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |nationality =Zofia |residence =Ram Village |faction(s) =The Deliverance |occupation(s)=Member of the Deliverance |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue: Alm and Celica |class =Girl/Villager (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Atsumi Tanezaki English Amber Connor }} Faye is a playable character who appears exclusively in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 18 years old. Profile Faye is one of Alm’s childhood friends from Ram Village. Growing up alongside Alm, Tobin, Gray, Kliff, and Celica, the group were incredibly close. One day, the children saw several knights approach the village, the first ones they had ever seen. These knights were led by Slayde, who attempted to kidnap Celica and kill Faye. Thanks to a an attempted intervention by Alm, and a timely rescue by Mycen, the children were saved. This event caused Celica to leave the village for her safety. Over the course of the years, Faye trained under Mycen in combat. Being so close to death was a traumatic experience for Faye, and her love and obsession over Alm grew since that day. Several years later, Ram Village was visited by Lukas who was looking for Mycen to lead the Deliverance. While he could not be found, Alm volunteered to join in his stead. Alm asks his friends to come along with him on his journey, an offer Faye accepts in order to remain close to Alm. Alternatively, Alm can opt to not recruit her, allowing Celica to do so instead when she returns to Ram Village after leaving her home on Novis. Personality Faye is defined by her crush on Alm, something which has been present since they were children when he saved her from being killed by Slayde. Her whole world revolves around Alm, and she is always concerned for his safety. The reason she joined the Deliverance was purely to stay close to him as long as possible, and she often remarks that she will "grow however she can" to protect him. Despite this, she knows that Alm's affections are for Celica alone, even before Alm himself knew. While she knows that her love for him will go unrequited, she still dreams of a future where she is together with him and remains as a constant supporter to Alm's ideals and goals. Despite her feelings for Alm being her main characteristic, Faye does care for other people, like her other childhood friends from Ram Village, her family that she regularly sends letters to and is a very selfless girl. However, she is a bit uncomfortable talking to people she has not known for long, as shown in her support conversations with Silque. These supports depict her as standoffish initially, though she does apologize later when she realizes that she misses Silque's presence and wants to be her friend. Faye is not the type of person to hold a grudge and is genuinely happy to see Celica again for the first time in seven years; she can even join her if she is still in Ram Village when Celica visits. Faye is also stubborn, and hates being left behind by the village boys -- if Alm does not recruit her, she later tells Celica how lonely she has been and that she had considered chasing after Alm to teach him a lesson because he brought Gray and Tobin but not her. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|Prologue= |-|Act 1= Class Sets | Cavalier | Paladin | Gold Knight | Skogul* |- | Pegasus Knight | Falcon Knight | - | Harrier* |- | Cleric | Saint | - | Exemplar* |- | Mage | Priestess | - | Enchantress* |} '*'DLC class; visit Shrine to access. Learnt Magic |} Growth Rates |40% |40% |30% |30% |30% |40% |3% |} Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |39 |40 |39 |41 |40 |} Supports *Alm *Silque Passive Supports *Mycen *Celica Overall In Echoes, Faye starts off alongside Kliff as the weakest of Alm's starting villagers, and like him she must gain two levels in order to class change as opposed to Tobin needing one, and Gray needing none at all. Statistically, her growth rates contain exceptional attack, HP, and defense, as well as average stats elsewhere. As the sole starting female Villager, Faye has a unique set of promotions when compared to fellow Ram Villagers and Atlas. She is given the Cavalier, Cleric, Pegasus Knight, and female Mage class. All of these classes can work well given her stat spread, should the player be inclined to use them, though she performs as a standard version of the class given that she has relatively balanced stats across the board and works similarly to other units of the same class. In addition Faye may be recruited by both Alm and Celica though she may struggle to perform if recruited by Celica as opposed to Alm due to the her later recruitment in Celica's path and low level in comparison to the rest of the party. As a Cleric, Faye has several White Magic spells that separates her from the two in Alm's route. She learns Physic at a relatively early level when trained and well before Tatiana is recruited, allowing her to heal from a distance safely. Even between all Clerics in game, she is the only one who learns Rescue to pull wayward allies back to safety. The only other characters who can learn Rescue are Atlas if he is a Sage, as well as Shade, who is a DLC character, thus giving her almost an exclusive usage of the skill once both armies merge. However, her most notable unique spell is Anew, essentially letting her assume a Dancer-esque role, though she learns the skill relatively late in the game. While the hefty cost of 24 HP may be steep in certain situations, the ability to transfer her turn to more offensively capable units may make the trade off worth it in certain situations. Overall, Faye's bonuses and uniques in her Cleric White Magic spell list give her tremendous benefits and prevent her from being overshadowed by the others. As a Mage, she is not quite as powerful offensively as Delthea given her slightly shallower Black Magic pool though she does have Freeze at her disposal when promoted to a Priestess, giving her one unique spell compared to other Priestesses in the game. Regardless of the class she is made, however, she will perform quite competently in the role she is given. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Devoted Heart :''A young woman from Ram Village, and Alm's childhood friend. Her devotion to him stretches back to these days. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Firesweep Bow+ Daylight }} Skills Overall Base Set Though impossible for her to actually use the weapon in her native game, Faye is a Bow infantry unit who has one of the most confusing stat spreads and original starting weapon combo upon her release. She lacks offensive presence due to a mediocre Atk and very poor Spd that leaves her unable to double a vast majority of units. In exchange, she has excellent mixed bulk for an infantry unit, giving her the potential as a ranged wall, especially when she was improved months after her release. Faye is the sole unit in all of Heroes currently with access to the Firesweep Bow which prevents enemies from counterattacking her unless they pack Null C-Disrupt. As mentioned above, Faye’s defensive orientation does not sync well with Firesweep Bow, which is better off on hyper-offensive units. This makes her good for a fodder unit to grant this rare weapon to someone else. She later received a Preferred Weapon, Bow of Devotion, granting her a +4 boost to her four main stats whenever she is attacked by any ranged unit. With its refined Quick Riposte effect that activates so long as she is over 50% HP at the start of combat, Faye is a powerful ranged check meant to bait ranged units into attacking her. While her Atk may not be the highest, she can supplement this with skills to maximize her damage and bring out her true potential. Noontime restores her HP based on 30% of the damage she dealt when she activated it. With her mediocre Atk, she is unlikely to get a huge return on it. Wings of Mercy allows Faye to teleport adjacent to a badly injured ally which has applications for certain formations, but is more of a gimmick for her in most instances. Bow Experience boosts the EXP of bow allies on her team when she is deployed with the skill equipped. It has short term benefits on getting allies to Lv. 40, but it is useless afterwards. Counters Faye counters ranged units with ease, but her combat against close range units are poor as Bow of Devotion does not boost her defenses against such opponents and even with her bulk, most can run through her uncontested unless she is running Close Counter. Even then, unless facing off against a flying unit, her low Atk does minimal damage against most who have a decent level of physical bulk themselves. While she gains bulk against them, she is still subjected to a Weapon Triangle disadvantage against Raventomes like both Mage Robins, Sophia, and Lyon, whom further weaken her already low offense. Skill Inheritance Faye’s Bow of Devotion already gives her two of the most important defensive effects she could ask for, especially the built in Quick Riposte. Draw Back allows Faye to pull allies out of danger or Reposition to place an ally on the other side of herself so she can bait a ranged unit. Her higher res makes her an excellent Iceberg user to power up her attacks. Skill A ideally should be Distant Defense as when that is paired with her weapon and a Distant Defense Seal, Faye can achieve a massive +16 to both defensive stat increase against ranged units which is comparable to most Armor tanks. If worried about being attacked by direct attacking units, her decent bulk does allow her to use Close Counter, though she does not take any boost from her bow. She can however use Fierce Stance for her Seal for either Skill A used instead just to provide some Atk boost. Null C-Disrupt prevents enemy Distant Counter effects and neutralizes Dazzling Staff effects, making her harder to punish by those skills. Budget options include Chill skills or Renewal to keep her healthy. Skill C is ideally Attack Smoke to lower enemy Atk so they have a harder time taking her down. |-|Lovely Gifts= ;Drawn Heartstring :A young girl madly in love with Alm. Eager to express her growing feelings to her beloved at the Day of Devotion festival. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Budding Bow+ New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''Heroes'' :Faye (Shadows of Valentia)/Heroes Quotes ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Faye (Shadows of Valentia)/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Ending Unable to get Alm out of her mind, Faye returned to her old life in Ram Village. Eventually, she met and married a suitor who claimed he did not mind her pining for the king, though her habit of vanishing without notice for days at a time continued to worry her new family. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Faye is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology ''Faye is a feminine given name derived from Middle English faie meaning "fairy", or possibly from the Old French word meaning loyalty or belief. Faye also, like her Japanese name "Effie", is also a shortened form of the name "Euphemia". It is Greek derived from "Saint Euphemia" - the Patron Saint of Rovinj, Croatia - and means well spoken. Trivia *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Faye wields a bow. In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, this is impossible as the Archer class line is the only normal class that can wield bows and is completely inaccessible to female characters. *Similar to Roy's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Faye makes her first worldwide playable appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes rather than in her debut Fire Emblem game. *Faye can be accessed, along with Kliff, on Celica's route. Interestingly, she still says "For Alm!" on Celica's route as a victory quote. *Interestingly, Faye seems to have the closest relationship with Mycen out of the four Ram villagers. One of her victory quotes references how well he has taught her when it comes to combat, and he has one of the few people she considers close enough to get a support bonus from (despite neither getting nor giving any bonuses with the other villagers, who she still considers her friends). *Faye has a uniquely colored mount if reclassed as a Cavalier, with it being a light tan color. *Faye is the only character in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia to have a support penalty, as fighting near Alm will increase her opponent's hit rate (as well as her own). *In her casual retreat quote, there is a grammar error by spelling "untill" instead of "until". *The reason for her Japanese name (Effie) being changed in the North American release, is likely because of it being identical to the Fates character of the same name, Effie (Elfie in Japan). Ironically, the name Faye is similar to Fae, a character from The Binding Blade. **Altought, it wouldn't have been the first time that a character would have shared their name with another character from a different game. **And despite that, Faye still shares her name with a character from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters